


To The End.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, mychemicalromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jai Taylor. 21. Very fond of the color black, avid Nirvana enthusiast. On the surface, she's your typical tattoo artist- red hair, eyebrow piercing- but on the inside, she's an empty shell. She doesn't feel. She doesn't get attatched to the people closest to her, because she can't. She can't care about them. She can't. Enter Frank Iero, five feet of bottled up insanity blanketed with tattoos. Everything about his life changes when their lives entertwine. Can he fix her? Can she care again? </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: 10.31.1999

Frank's POV

It was fall of 1999. Halloween or my birthday to be exact. I had finally convinced my dad to let me get my first of many tattoo's.

I was on my way to the tattoo shop and I saw this guy. He had about shoulder length raven black hair. 

He looked older than me. He had a giant sketch book in the hand and a pair of headphones on with duck tape slightly repairing it and the leather peeling off a little bit at a time.

He had finally went into a comic book store and the light turned green. My favorite Black Flag song came on the radio and it ended when I pulled into the small tattoo shop parking lot. 

It was a crappy tattoo place, but Y'know whatever.

I walked in eager and nervous at the same time. There was this girl there, she was reading a comic book and smoking a cigarette. "Hello welcome to New Jerseys best tattoo parlor." she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. 

"Yeah uhh." I fumbled with my words a little. She was just so hot. "Just sit in the chair and I'll be ready in just a second." The artist said. I took off my shirt to prepare for the tattoo since it was going to be on my back.

She walked back in with gloves on and some ink. "So what do you want and where?" she said. "I want a pumpkin on my back." she looked at me like I was crazy.

"A pumpkin? Are you positive you want a big pumpkin on your back? she said with a very confused look. "Oh my birthday is today." I said hoping she would understand. "Ok." she said back and proceeded to do her profession.

About a long 30 minutes later it was done. I had a tattoo.

She went to the back to do something and came back with a piece of paper and said "Call me." It had her name and phone number. I paid for my tattoo which left pain on my back for several days and left. 

I went back to my car and look at the paper. Her name was Jai. Jai Tyler. Now I'll explain you to her. 

She was very thin and tall. Had bright red hair with a fading blonde streak. Had an infinity sign tattoo on the back of her neck. With something written on her shoulder blade that I couldn't make out.

*Jai's POV* 

I had gotten up that morning thinking to myself "Why did I agree to have this awful job". I took a quick shower blow dried my hair and brushed it and went on my way to work. 

I had no customers until Frank came in. It was the best thing to happen to me.

After my shift was over I went home. I unlocked the front door to my apartment and flopped on the couch. The phone rang loudly. As much as I tried to ignore it, it still rang. "Hello." I said pissed off a little bit. 

"Yeah hey it's Frank from the tattoo parlor. Pumpkin dude." He said. He even sounded attractive on the phone. "Yeah, I remember you. Not many people ask for a pumpkin tattoo on their back." 

I said with a chuckle. "Well I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a joke or anything." He said nervously. "Yeah I'm fixing to go to bed. Bye Frank." I said hanging up the phone. Pulling my hair behind my ears so it will be out of my face.


	2. Chapter 2: 9.11-9.16.2001

Jai's POV

I didn't speak to Frank for a while until it happened

9/11

The event that shocked the whole world. It was a devastating thing to happen to our country. I remember like it was yesterday. People crying and screaming in the streets. It was just a horrible event. 

I had just gotten up and turned on the t.v. (my roommate liked to watch the news a lot) so that was on. My face was glued to the t.v. all day. A few hours later I got a phone call. I didn't have caller I.D yet. 

Before I could say hello the voice rapidly said "Jai oh my god are you okay?"

That was Frank's voice.

"Yeah I'm okay." I managed to say without showing him that I was crying a little. "Okay. I was just making sure cos you said you had relatives up in New York and I was making sure." He said. 

After 2 years he managed to remember that. "But I wanted to ask you something." he said timidly. "Yeah what is it?" I said laying down on the couch from laziness. "My new band My Chemical Romance is having a performance this Friday. Do you want to support us." He asked with a tone in his voice almost like you-know-you-want-to-go. 

"Hell yeah I'll go. I love watching new garage bands like you guys." I said with my heart uplifting almost forgetting about the tragic event that had happened moments ago. "Great I'll call you with more details. Bye now!" he said as I heard the dial tone. 

Wow. I thought to myself I just got asked to a concert. Well I might as well stay home. They'll understand.

Frank's POV

I still couldn't believe what had happened. I sat in the basement of our singer and bassists house. They were brothers. Gerard was in the corner writing a song called "Skylines and Turnstiles" or something like that.

I told him and his brother Mikey that we had stuff to do before our concert Friday. Everyone knew that I like Jai. It was very obvious.

I had messed with my guitar and talked to Ray for a while before going up to the Way kitchen area only to see two white guys drinking coffee. "You guys ready?" I said semi pissed at them. "Yeah." they said simultaneously getting up from the kitchen table.

We had gone down to the basement and practiced for 3 long and hard hours. We all decided to go home and get some rest. But I didn't want to go home. I wanted to see Jai.

Jai's POV

It was around 10 and I was getting ready to watch TV. I bought raw cookie dough for this special occasion. I watched it for an hour before I could barely keep my eyes open. I figured it was time to go to bed. 

Most of the lights were turned off so I put the cookie dough in the fridge and I heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell could be here at 11" I thought to myself as I raced towards the door. It was Frank standing right there.

"Hey Frank." I said with a fake smile wanting to just go to bed. "Hey Jai. Uhhh" he said looking at his watch. "Oh god I didn't realize it was that late. I'm so sorry did I wake you?" he said with an apologetic tone in his voice. 

"Nah I was fixing to go to bed, but yeah." I said awkwardly not being able to stand on my feet leading me to lean against the open door. "Well I'll let you get some sleep. Night." he said before walking off quite humiliated. 

It was so cute seeing his pale face with color in it. Well I had to go to my crappy job in the morning so I went to bed and had a very odd dream cos I woke up in the middle of the night unknown of what it was.

I went to bed and didn't wake up until noon. NOON! Shit, I was late for work! I thought sitting straight up in my bed. "Oh well" I said out loud to myself and flopped back down in my bed.

Frank's POV

 

I had woken up the next morning to try to do something productive but that never works...

I grabbed my guitar and just started playing random stuff on it. I looked across the room to the time on the oven. It was 10. I was so bored. 

The most fun I could probably have would be to slam my head against a wall, but in too poor to go to the ER if I screw up something. I called Gerard to see what he was doing. 

Probably drawing or being the isolated loner he is 24/7. He answered with a simple "Hello." before I could say anything I heard. "Yeah this is Gerard I've probably lost my phone so I'll call you back" then I heard a beep. 

Typical Gerard, answering machine. I then had an idea. I grabbed my keys and opened and slammed the my front door behind me, ran down the stairs of my apartment building, skipping several stairs in a row.

I finally reached the door of my building when I looked around the garage and I didn't see my car. "This is just perfect" I said as I furiously threw my car keys against the nearest wall.

I called Mikey to see if he was up yet, but it's Mikey so yeah. "Hello." he said in his normal generic voice. "You have a car right?" I asked not knowing if it was just Gerard who had one. 

"Uhhhh, yeah." he said, same peaceful indifferent voice as always. "Can you come pick me up?" I asked a little bit irritated. "Sure." he said before I heard the loud dial tone. 

"I waited about 30 minutes before his beat up, rusty car comes in front of my house. "Get in!" he yelled over the loud music. I slammed the door shut with great hostility. "Where do you need to go?" Mikey said.

 

Jai's POV

It was still about 20 minutes after noon, I finally decided to get up. You have no idea how estatic I was not giving tattoo's to people all day. 

I fixed cereal, not really sure what kind it was. You have to remember I'm retelling my point of view from almost 15 years ago, I can't remember that much detail. 

I remember looking in the fridge and feeling guilty about eating that much raw cookie dough, it's a surprise I wasn't sick this morning. I looked at the calender on the wall next to the fridge. 

It was Thursday. That meant their concert was tomorrow. I got to get something today since I'm not going to work. I called in a taxi so when I was ready it would be here.

I painted my eyes on and slapped my hair into a messy bun. I pulled on some raven black leggings and my favorite Nirvana shirt. My cab arived after waiting outside a while. I told the cab driver where to go and everything. 

This part is always blurry. All I remember is arriving at their venue. I had straightened my hair and worn tons of eyeliner and mascara. 

Of course wore a misfits shirt, black leggings and black converse. I saw Frank outside smoking, he was obviosly waiting for the rest of his group to show up. 

"Frank!" I yelled from where the cab dropped me off across the street. He noticed me across the street and waved. 

I rushed over the road hoping that I wouldn't get hit by a car in the crazy city of New Jersey. "Is the rest of your band on the way?" I asked hoping they didn't ditch him. 

"Yeah, I just like getting here early, y'know setting up stuff." he said puffing on his ciggarete. I thought "What is the name of his band?" 

I looked around wishing there was some kind of sign so she wouldn't be embarassed or hurt his feeling if he already told me. Oh whew! The name of their band was

 

My Chemical Romance


End file.
